How to Lose a Diva in 10 Days
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: Fuji bets Atobe to seduce little boy wonder. So while Atobe is trying to get Echizen to fall in love with him to prove his irresistible charms, Echizen is trying to do exactly the opposite. Much is taken from the movie ;P
1. The Bet

How to Lose a Diva in 10 Days

By: Tsuki

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Atobe finds himself in a predicament; Fuji bets him to seduce little boy wonder. So while Atobe is trying to get Echizen to fall in love with him to prove his irresistible charms, Echizen is trying to do exactly the opposite. Much of it is taken from the movie ;P

Notes: Pairing is AtoRyo with hints of FujiRyo and AtoFuji (or FujiAto?). This was intended as a birthday fic for Ryoma, but since I know it will be long, I made it multi-chaptered. The last chapter, which takes place on Ryoma's birthday, will obviously not be up by his birthday. Gomen. ( Also as a notice, I would _not_ be making a fanfiction with _this_ pairing if it weren't for the person who requested it xP huggles Seiya

----------

"No you can't."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't."

Neither of the two involved in this brawl were very intrepid; no persuasion of any kind could be found in the tone of their voices.

"Yes I can. And that's final."

"Wanna bet?"

It was just an ordinary December day. December 14, to be more specific. Atobe Keigo was out getting his racquet restrung; normally, he'd get one of his servants to do so, but some were busy running errands for his parents while the others were on there their holiday vacation. And out of nowhere, there was Seigaku's tensai, Fuji Shuusuke, who was probably out restringing his racquet also. Casual conversation started and suddenly, it swerved to this topic. Fuji Shuusuke was a magician with words.

"You want to bet with ore-sama? Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" an always-confident smirk appeared on his face.

"Hmm…well whatever it is, I'm sure I could handle it. What do you say? A bet?" came Fuji's just-as-confident reply.

A frown. Was that nobody doubting his skills? "Fine, pick out anyone. _Anyone_. And I'll prove to you that she'll be mesmerized by my irresistible charm."

Game, set, and match. He fell for it. Now was when Fuji began his little game. Oh how he loved seeing people uncomfortable. "Then I pick Echizen."

And those words sunk in like a dead-weight. Screaming out hysterically was very tempting…but no, Atobe would _not_ lose his cool. "Echizen? I was talking about a woman, baka," his glare could burn a hole through anyone. But…the challenge did prod at his mind…it was rather intriguing.

"You said pick anyone, not pick any girl. I'm sure you'll see that it's done in ten days." And with that, the tensai was gone.

Oh dear God.

----------

"Would you stop following me already?" those words were ground out through clenched teeth, annoyance quite obvious in the boy's tone.

It had been two days now. And Atobe was getting nowhere. The usual Seigaku Regulars were heading for the hamburger restaurant with one extra guest: Echizen's newly declared stalker. Behind the pair were Momo and Kikumaru, staring at Hyoutei's buchou in confusion, who was attempting (and failing) to hit on Seigaku's future support pillar.

"You should be happy…ecstatic even, to be in ore-sama's presence," Atobe replied, smirking slightly.

"Scram, monkey king!" Echizen retorted once more. Did I say one extra guest? I meant two. There was, of course, the one who put Atobe up for this challenge in the first place, the presently-smiling Fuji. Echizen stopped and paused for a moment before turning and walking the other way.

"E-echizen! The food is this way!" Momo screamed at the littler one.

"Baka, I know," was Echizen's cold reply. "I'm going home," he added. It was quite clear that Atobe wasn't going to leave him alone; he'd have to leave once he reached his house…right? Those eight minutes it took to get back to his house were excruciating.

Echizen arrived back at his house, more or less in a hurry, both extra passengers still following. He turned to look at both Atobe and Fuji and sighed, shutting his door. Ah! Peace at last!

…

"Fuji-senpai, how did you get in my house?"

"Eh? Through the door, silly. Isn't that logical?" Fuji smiled nonchalantly. Knowing Fuji, Echizen wouldn't have been surprised if he flew in through a window.

"Did you want something?" Echizen twitched, restraining himself from screaming. And just then, Fuji's eyes opened, a mischievous glint twinkling in those two deep pools of aqua. Echizen flinched, seeing those eyes stare at him; really, they were unnerving.

"Yes actually…" the tensai spoke with a tone that matched his eyes. "I noticed about your little problem… Right now I'm here to help you," Fuji smiled at his kouhai, his eyes closing themselves again.

Fuji never ceased to amaze him. The younger boy knew how his senpai worked by now. Whatever the tensai had in mind was just going to get him deeper into this situation. "Mada mada dane."

"All right…but with your current tactics to push Hyoutei's buchou away, you'll accomplish nothing…" Fuji sighed idly.

Echizen's ears perked up just enough to be noticed. What his senpai said piqued his interest. Hold your tongue, Ryoma. Hold your tongue.

"Care to tell me?" Well…so much for holding his tongue. That oh so familiar smile lighted Fuji's face.

"Saa…I thought you didn't want my help, Echizen" Fuji wasn't going to make this easy, was he?

"I changed my mind." That was as close as Echizen was going to get to admitting defeat.

"I see. Well as you can tell, the way you're trying to ditch Atobe isn't working out. So switch to a different method…make him want to avoid you forever." Apparently Echizen wasn't catching on.

"And how do I do that?" Really, it was just amazing how oblivious he could be.

"You pretend to like him and make mistakes in the 'relationship.' Simple, ne?" Fuji replied, patience seeming to bless the said one.

This prodigy's suggestion was met with silence. Dead silence. It almost seemed as if Echizen's spirit packed up and left town from pure shock. His mouth opened to say something, anything! Then he closed it again. Simple he says… "Y-you must be kidding…." was what came out of the younger boy's mouth.

"Nothing else will work, you know," Fuji stated, plain as it was. And with a sigh, Echizen wordlessly admitted defeat for the second time that day. This was turning out to be a horrible day. "Ne, why don't you give him a call? The sooner you start, you sooner you'll rid him," Fuji smiled serenely. Behind that oh so calm smile, Echizen could sense something…predatory. Fuji's remark earned himself a glare from the latter.

"I'll see you at practice tomorrow then, Fuji-senpai," Echizen replied back, practically kicking the brunette out of his home.

"You're not fun, Ryoma Gambatte with your mission, ne?" Fuji grinned, closing the door before Echizen could comment. He had to admit though; Fuji's idea lingered around his mind. Maybe he was right. Maybe he should call Atobe…

"Kuso…don't have his number…oh well then," and that tiny consideration to call the mauve-haired boy was quick to depart his mind. He grabbed a can of Ponta and slumped down on his couch lazily when seven digits in cursive writing caught his eyes. The dark-haired boy's eyes widened to an uncharacteristically huge size. Damnit…Fuji was already one step ahead of him. Slamming the can down and grabbing the piece of paper generously left by his senpai, Echizen headed for the nearest phone to give a certain diva an unexpected call…and it wasn't because Fuji told him to…it was because the idea wouldn't leave his head until he did it. Yeah. That's right.

_Ring…ring…ring!_

"Moshi moshi, ore-sama speaking." That haughty voice never ceased to irritate the youngest Seigaku regular.

"Echizen desu-"

"E-echizen…?" Atobe's voice was momentarily filled with surprise, but he rapidly gained his composure again. "What's up?" he smirked after realizing this must be humiliating for Echizen.

"I wanted to watch the United States Championship Finals but my dad is watching porn. Could I come to your place…since you have a mansion after all?"

"If you must…I was going to watch it too. Well ore-sama can send a limo over if you want, _Ryoma-kun_."

"I-iie, I can just walk. Ah…ja then," Echizen ended the conversation, hanging up the phone. So they were on a first name basis now, eh? And why did the way Atobe say his name make him shiver in delight?

----------

"Is Ryoma-kun starting to fall for my irresistible charms?" Atobe grinned as soon as Echizen entered his house…err…mansion.

"I'll just pretend you never said that," Echizen said in his usually indifferent tone. After a good hour or so of watching the match, the golden-eyed boy decided to test out one of Fuji's ideas. "Ne…Atobe, I'm thirsty…could you get me something to drink?"

He received a quick glance from Atobe who was anxiously (though appearance-wise, you couldn't tell) on the edge of his seat, watching the tiebreaker going on between Federer and Roddick.

"Uhn…sure. Serva-"

"No!" Echizen quickly jumped on the diva, preventing him from calling out one of his servants to retrieve the drink. A blush quickly spread across his cheeks like wildfire once he realized that he was sitting on Atobe's lap. He titled his cap a bit down, attempting to hide his colored face. "I…want you to get it…_please_?" Echizen whispered breathily. Atobe gulped, giving a last glance to the match, not wanting to miss it.

"Ah…fine," Atobe frowned and quickly darted for the kitchen. Ponta…Ponta…ah! There it was! He grabbed the darker-haired boy's favorite drink, rushed back, and gave his undivided attention to the TV screen only to see…that the game had already ended…

"Ah! That was the most exciting tiebreaker I've ever seen in my life!" A semi-devious grin was plastered on Echizen's face, watching Atobe's shoulders slump slightly.

That little…! "Oh…who won?" If he didn't get to watch the tiebreaker, it'd be nice to know who won the match at least.

"Hmm…I can't seem to recall…oh well. Thanks for letting me over. I should be heading home now. Ja!" Echizen couldn't get that mischievous smirk off his face. Making Atobe miss the United States Championship Finals…the tiebreaker! That felt good.


	2. Movies?

How to Lose a Diva in 10 Days

By: Tsuki

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Atobe finds himself in a predicament; Fuji bets him to seduce little boy wonder. So while Atobe is trying to get Echizen to fall in love with him to prove his irresistible charms, Echizen is trying to do exactly the opposite. Much of it is taken from the movie ;P

Notes: Pairing is AtoRyo with hints of FujiRyo and AtoFuji (or FujiAto?). This was intended as a birthday fic for Ryoma, but since I know it will be long, I made it multi-chaptered. The last chapter, which takes place on Ryoma's birthday, will obviously not be up by his birthday. Gomen. ( Also as a notice, I would _not_ be making a fanfiction with _this_ pairing if it weren't for the person who requested it xP huggles Seiya And last note, thanks much to Firedraygon and Seiya for beta-ing You both rock!

----------

"So? What happened?" The question was met with silence but it wasn't just any kind of silence. It was an eerie silence--one that showed the responder did not want to talk for one reason or another. In this case, the responder was too busy fuming. "Oi, Atobe-san! Are you there?"

The mauve-haired diva's head snapped up. "That's Atobe-sama to you," he replied haughtily.

"Right, right…Atobe-sama…" Fuji smiled back, not really taking Atobe's comment seriously. "You seem cheery…something wonderful must have happened…" Fuji noted, in careless tone, almost brushing it off as nothing.

"If you mean sneaky and sly when you say wonderful, then yes, something 'wonderful' did happen. That spoiled brat deliberately made me miss _the_ US Championship Finals," Atobe scoffed airily.

"Eh? Really? I'm impressed…who would've guessed that Echizen had so much spunk in him?" Fuji's amazed smile ticked Atobe off.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you had something to do with this…no matter, I'll still make Echizen fall in love with me," Atobe stated with his usual cocky smirk. It had already been two days; today was the third. Things seemed to improve yesterday…until Echizen purposely made Atobe miss the Finals tiebreaker. Could he really make Echizen fall in love with him? Wait…what was he thinking? Of _course_ he could! He was _the_ Atobe Keigo, after all.

"We'll just see…" Fuji had no doubt in Atobe's 'skills', per se. What Atobe wants, Atobe _always_ gets, it was as simple as that. Seeing Echizen attempting to resist the diva just fascinated the tensai to no end. "Well…gambatte and ja then. I've a date with my precious Yuuta-kun now," Fuji nodded to Hyotei's buchou.

Oh, there was no doubt in the diva's mind that Fuji was working both ways.

----------

"Moshi moshi, Echizen desu."

"Ryoma-kun, I had so much fun on our last _date_." _Splurt!_ The mouthful of Ponta the freshman was drinking was spat out. Crap--all over his new shirt. _He_, of all people, had to call just as Echizen was taking a sip of his drink, didn't he? And who said that was a date? No, no, no…that was just…a visit…a get-together to watch tennis. That was _not_ a date.

"Ryoma-kun?" Atobe's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"…What do you want…?" Ryoma asked suspiciously. Sticking with Fuji's 'be lovey-dovey' idea was not an easy thing, ya know.

"As I was saying, I had so much fun on our last date." Echizen fought back the urge to gag. "Let's go out to a movie tonight, ne? I hear there are many great movies out." At this point, Echizen could so see a tiny Fuji on his shoulder, his imagination perhaps? Whatever it was, it was dressed in an adorable little fairy suit with obviously fake angel wings. And the little bugger was preventing Echizen from saying no to the diva.

"I…uhh…" Unbelievable! Echizen couldn't come up with an excuse. "Have to walk Karupin…" Echizen lied quickly and quite…unsuccessfully. Atobe, on the other receiving end of the phone line, could sense Echizen's hesitancy.

"Nonsense, you need to have some fun. I'll be over at 5, nee? Ja!" And before Echizen could protest, Atobe had hung up.

Beautiful. Just beautiful.

----------

There had to be a way to make this event change for the better--look on the bright side, yes, look on the bright. God damnit, was there even a bright side? Come on…think, Ryoma, think. There had to be something on TV where girls do something utterly stupid to their dates when they went to the movies. Echizen caught a glimpse of a big, bulky guy taking a seat in the row behind him. Ooh…now this could work…

Atobe returned mere minutes with popcorn and drinks after Echizen formulated a plan. He glanced at the smirk playing on Echizen's face. "See, I knew you'd enjoy coming to the movies with ore-sama."

"Doomo," Echizen ignored the diva's comment and grabbed a drink, taking a few sips. It was kind of funny how the two didn't speak another word to each other once the movie began yet five minutes into the movie, Atobe slyly hovered his hand above Echizen's, stealing a glance from the younger boy. Echizen felt the warmth clasped over his hand as well as his face instantaneously hearting up upon contact; thank god for the dark theatre. It kind of felt nice…what the hell?!

"I-I need to…use the restroom…" Echizen sprung up, deciding now was the best time to put his idea into action. "Oh…this is the best part of the movie…" he noted to Atobe, talking rather loudly. And he didn't budge. For the next ten minutes.

"Hey…down in front!" Echizen turned around and smirked to himself. The dark-haired boy turned back to Hyoutei's buchou, frowning a bit.

"How rude."

"Ah…Ryoma-kun, maybe you should sit down…" Atobe stole a glance from the angry movie-viewers.

"But I need to go to the restroom."

"Then go."

"But this is the best part."

"Then sit down.

"But I need to-"

"Hey! Either sit down or leave!" Atobe and Echizen both snapped their heads over to the steroid-buffed guy that Echizen had noticed earlier.

"Are you threatening me?" Echizen asked, not acting very intimidated by the man's rippling muscles.

"Ryoma-kun, jus-"

"No! He's threatening me! Aren't you going to do something about that?" Echizen retorted, dragging Atobe into the fight.

The diva's eyes widened as soon as Echizen had mentioned him. "N-nani? No, I…I…" And then he saw an uncharacteristic pout upon Echizen's face. "I mean, I…I…" Atobe was at a loss for words.

"So you're gonna step up for this puny shrimp?" The stranger got up from his seat, taking a step closer to the taller of the two middle school students.

"I-"

"Are you going to let him insult me like that?" Echizen unconsciously latched onto Atobe's arm.

"I-"

"Oi…you two over there, take this outside." A flashlight shone into the stranger and the diva's eyes, the usher clearly asking the two men to step outside.

"I'll deal with you outside…" The stranger's glare burned into Atobe's eyes, grabbing Atobe menacingly and dragging him outside.

"Have fun," Echizen smirked at Hyoutei's buchou as he was being dragged out. Something mischievous flickered in the dark-haired boy's eyes before he turned back to watch the movie.

Have fun? Have _fun_?! Oh this was _so_ not over. Ore-sama would not lose at this game.

-----------

After fifty-seven minutes of waiting, the movie was finally done, and the mauve-haired boy saw his 'date' exit the theatre.

"How was the fight?" Echizen asked, hiding a smirk. The corners of his lips twitched; he was having quite a difficult time hiding that dratted smirk.

"Oh fine. The usher wouldn't let him lay a finger on me." Echizen's quick, golden eyes caught a glimpse of the four bodyguards right around the corner, and he began to wonder if those men in black even followed Atobe to the bathroom. "How was the movie?" Atobe asked sarcastically.

"Sugoi. It's a shame you had to…leave…" Atobe caught the quick grin upon Echizen's lips.

"You owe me."

"W-what? No, I don't. This was all your fau-"

"You're a horrible liar, Ryoma-kun." Atobe stared at him gravely. Suddenly, Echizen's chest felt heavy…his heart felt heavy…was this guilt sinking in? No! …Yes… And before he knew it, he saw the taller boy's hand fly at him. Echizen could have easily evaded, but…maybe he deserved it… His eyes snapped shut, waiting for the diva's powerful hit.

It never came.

Instead, the hand was planted behind Echizen's neck, pulling him forward.

And the younger boy's mouth, the same mouth that had dastardly set the buchou into a brawl not more than an hour ago, was caught by surprisingly soft lips. The kiss was brief, for there were still people around. But after…the two couldn't pull their eyes away from each other, much less say something…anything at all. Eventually, one had regained his self-composure.

"I did say you owed me, did I not?" The familiar smirk of a familiar monkey king made Echizen snap out of his daze.

"Baka." His head, by instinct, twisted the other way, in hopes that Atobe would not see the red creeping up his cheeks. This was just great; when he needed his cap the most, he left it back home. How convenient.

And as much as Echizen resisted…as much as he denied…those lips, and that kiss, was very nice.

----------

Eheh…I kinda realized after this chapter that I do incorporate some Japanese that people might not know ;; It's not my fault that I happen to be taking Japanese at school while others are less fortunate xP dodges apples thrown at her Anyhoo, here's some translations:

1. –san: polite ending, used to those that you aren't so familiar with

2. –sama: honorific ending, more polite than –san.

3. Gambatte: Good luck

4. Ja: Familiar version of 'bye' Short for 'ja na' (males) and 'ja ne' (females) whoch both translate to 'good bye'

5. –kun: familiar ending for boys, usually those who are younger than you

6. Hyoutei's buchou: captain of Hyoutei. I guess it's kinda obvious, but Hyoutei is the middle school that Atobe attends. :P And if you didn't know that, you don't deserve to call yourself a TeniPuri fan xP

7. Moshi moshi. Echizen desu.: 'moshi moshi' is just a line you say when picking up the phone. Just like 'hello' but it's not used in normal, face-to-face conversations, just phone. Echizen desu. I am Echizen. Or in this case, Echizen here.

8. Nee: right? Ok?

9. Ore-sama: honorific/boastful way of saying 'I.' Japanese are very modest and think very lowly of those who talk politely of themselves ;; At least that's true with the older generation; the younger generation probably think it's cool ;;

10. Doomo: very short and familiar version of 'thanks.' Guys say it more often than girls simply because it's shorter than 'doomo arigatou gozaimasu.' In order of formality, it would be doomo arigatou gozaimasu, arigatou gozaimasu, doomo arigatou, arigatou, and lastly, doomo.

11. Nani?: what?

12. Sugoi: amazing

13. Baka: idiot

xDD This is what happens when you pay attention in Japanese class xP


	3. FUJI?

How to Lose a Diva in 10 Days

By: Tsuki

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Atobe finds himself in a predicament; Fuji bets him to seduce little boy wonder. So while Atobe is trying to get Echizen to fall in love with him to prove his irresistible charms, Echizen is trying to do exactly the opposite. Much of it is taken from the movie ;P

Notes: Pairing is AtoRyo with hints of FujiRyo and AtoFuji (or FujiAto?). This was intended as a birthday fic for Ryoma, but since I know it will be long, I made it multi-chaptered. The last chapter, which takes place on Ryoma's birthday, will obviously not be up by his birthday. Gomen. ( Also, I would _not_ be making a fanfiction with _this_ pairing if it weren't for the person who requested it xP huggles Seiya Happy birthday love 3

-----------

"You don't say…"

"…"

"Saa…that's just…so unlike Echizen. Wonder what's gotten to him," the tensai let out an all too recognizable chuckle. "He purposely set you into a fight?" Fuji clarified, raising a brow.

"Oi, are you deaf? Stop repeating everything I say," Fuji was testing the diva's patience, and well…after his and Ryoma's movie date, patience was not something he had much left of.

"Sumimasen. I'm just…surprised. He's learning so quickly…I'm so proud," Fuji half-joked. "And Atobe-san-"

"Sama."

"Right, right. Atobe-_sama_ finally got his revenge too. Yanno… that was probably Echizen's first kiss…"

"Serves him right…how dare he try to make ore-sama fight a _civilian_?"

"Hai, hai. Anyways, you don't want your revenge to stop there, ne? After all, the score is 2-1, Echizen winning…maybe you should invite him over for dinner. It is your house, your territory…more damage can be done," Fuji suggested in a wickedly innocent tone before quickly glancing at his watch. "Saa, I'll be late for my date with Tezuka. Tell me all about it tomorrow, ne?" Fuji smiled, leaving Atobe to be by himself.

The unsuspecting diva wasn't quite sure what the chocolate-haired boy was up to…but he was right; Ryoma was winning this war and ore-sama was not going to let that happen. It was already the fourth day and all he's achieved is a measly kiss. Only six more days, this was not going down without a fight.

And maybe it was him…but Fuji seemed to have a lot of dates. First, it was his brother, and now it's Seigaku's buchou.

----------

"Ryoma, you've got a visitor…" Nanjiroh's voice called out, too lazy to walk _all_ the way to his son's room to tell the boy.

Echizen sighed in boredom; it was probably another member of his fan club. And if luck were with him, it _wouldn't_ be that Tomo girl at the door. That girl had issues. Something was rather odd though. His perverted father usually sounded more…lewd, especially if it was a girl. This time, he sounded hesitant, almost confused. As soon as Echizen saw who was at the door waiting for him, he knew why. "Monkey King?"

"Aaah…I'll be reading my magazines…" Nanjiroh coughed, walking away with a dazzled expression upon his face and mumbling something about how he didn't know his son was homosexual. Neither boy paid much heed to the older man.

"That's Atobe-sama, to you," the diva smirked, a rose magically appearing in his hand with a flick of his wrist.

"Mada mada dane. What do you want?" Echizen muttered, dipping his cap downwards slightly as he remembered about Atobe's surprisingly _addicting_ kiss last night. "And I have homework I need to do tonight," the littler one interjected before Atobe could force him on another date.

"Lies. Fuji mentioned how you don't have school this week because of the heavy snow," Atobe flashed the other a grin.

_Damn that Fuji-senpai…_ "I was planning to get a head start."

"There are other things in life to do," Atobe frowned at the boy's persistence. "I'll send my limo over at 6. Be ready by then." Somehow, the Hyoutei buchou managed to push him into yet _another_ date. And by the time Echizen realized this, Atobe had already left. His eyes bulged, and he wanted to scream in frustration.

"No…I'll just get my revenge later…" A small smirk appeared on the scheming boy's face, and he slowly retreated to his room to plan out the perfect plan.

----------

Atobe blinked. "You look…nice…"

This was all Fuji's doing. First of all, the tensai refused to let him wear his cap, saying it hid his cute face. He had also insisted that the younger boy where a constricting, white wife beater along with tight, leather pants…this was something even the diva might not wear. Well…maybe he would. But the point is, he wasn't wearing it.

Recovering from the slight shock, Atobe put on another grin. "Of course, you've still got a long way to go before catching up with ore-sama's good choice in clothes." Echizen decided not to bring up a familiar purple-laced blouse.

"Mada mada dane," the younger one glared, stepping into the limo. These…clothes, if you would call it that, prevented much movement. It was troubling enough just to get into the limo. The ride to Atobe's mansion was in complete silence. Echizen was too busy fidgeting in his clothes, and the diva was too busy…staring at Echizen's clothes of choice. _Damn_, he looked hot…

And finally, they arrived at the giant manor. The whole ride there, Atobe's eyes had never left Echizen, nor had he lost the lustful gleam in his eyes.

"Monkey King?"

"Ah?" Atobe shook his head back into reality.

Echizen wore the same expression he always did, but inside, he was feeling mortified…he _knew_ he felt eyes on him the whole ride to the exquisite building, and now, it was confirmed. "We've been sitting here for a few minutes now…" Echizen pointed at the door being held open by a chauffer.

"So we have," Atobe noted, refusing to let his slight embarrassment shine through. He promptly got out of the vehicle and held out a hand for the littler one to take. The Seigaku boy stared at the hand as if it was made out of slime before reluctantly taking the diva up on his offer. Atobe's grin widened, noticing the boy's hand felt warmer than a normal body temperature. His hand was flushing…how cute.

They entered the manor as silent as ever; Echizen was still having problems adjusting to his garments. "Something smells good…" Echizen commented, his nose sniffing the air.

"Aah, doomo. I've cooked dinner," Atobe smirked, pointing at the dimly lit and well-decorated table. At those words, Echizen wanted to gape right then and there. Atobe? _The_ Atobe? Cooking? This must be some kind of joke… "Does my cooking prowess impress you, Ryoma?" The mauve-haired boy looked down at the expression on his date's face…only to see a frown; a brilliant thought had struck the littler boy's mind, and he decided to immediately put it into affect.

"Is that steak?"

"Yeah…I went through a lot trouble to get it, you know," Atobe replied, arching a brow in slight confusion.

"I'm a vegetarian…I don't eat meat."

…

…

"Y-you're not serious, are you?" Atobe's confidence wavered a little.

"Quite serious."

…

"I like take-out. Maybe we can order Chinese."

Why that little…! Doesn't he realize how much time ore-sama spent cooking this dinner? Ok…so he didn't cook _everything_ himself…but he did a hell lot more work than he usually would. And somehow, he doubted his date was a vegetarian… Inhaling deeply, Atobe kept his voice as calm as he could when he replied. "Take-out it is…" How dare that brat act so ungrateful…

The take-out arrived in no more than ten minutes, and their meal, just like their ride to the mansion, was spent in silence. Atobe was still slightly irked at the other boy. He glanced over to his date, seeing a badly hidden and triumphant smirk upon Echizen's lips. He'd be sure to wipe that smirk off.

"Ryoma-kun, your clothes are very nice. Is that leather" Atobe leered, a hand charmingly working its way to the younger boy's leg to feel the material of the pants.

Echizen flinched just a bit at the intruding yet, at the same time, pleasuring hand. "Get your hand off my leg, Moneky King" was Echizen's order; his voice shook just enough for the more experienced boy to notice. The diva did not stop. "Aaah!" Echizen gasped when Atobe's hands moved closer to their desire, idly rubbing the boy's inner thighs. He continued with his touches while slowly hovering his lips over Echizen's right ear.

"Make me." The diva's response was breathy and rather seductive. He gave a sharp nip at the other's ear before diving down to claim the parted lips offered to him.

"Nnn…s-stop…!" Echizen tried speaking even with the skilled lips attacking his own; his words were mumbled through the frenzied kiss. A small groan rumbled in the littler one's throat when the diva pulled away, and his hands reached his heat, stroking softly.

"You're telling me no…but your body is saying otherwise, Ryoma-kun."

Echizen couldn't think; his brain had packed its bags and left town. His traitorous body warmly embraced the sensations that the Hyoutei buchou was giving him. He almost gave in to the pleasure…but somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice was screaming and yelling at him to put Plan B into action. And after struggling to convince himself that this _was_ a battle he'll win, Echizen reluctantly complied with the voice's demands.

"Oooh…aah…" Echizen continued to moan, snapping an eye open to glance at Atobe's crotch. "I…nnn…see little…" Echizen's brain scattered around, trying to think of a pet name; he went with the first name that came into his mind. "I see little Fuji…aaah…awakening…"

The mention of another boy's name during their intimate moment was more than enough to stop the diva from continuing his exploration of the younger boy's body. "Fuji?" Atobe questioned, looking a little disgusted.

Echizen gave the other boy a cry of protest and a glare when the mauve-haired boy's hands stopped stroking. "H-hai…Fuji…" Echizen panted, pointing to the bulge between Atobe's legs.

Holy…shit…his crotch was named…

"FUJI?!?!"

----------

Eheheh…hope you all liked it ;; I love you Seiya and I hope your birthday is the best one ever 33 glances at clock I still have 45 minutes before it's January 27th in EST anyways ;;


End file.
